The present invention generally relates to fat grafting and more specifically relates to a system for processing fat prior to reintroduction into the body.
Autologous fat transfer (AFT), also known as fat grafting, is a process by which fat is harvested from one part of a human body and injected into another part of the same person's body where additional bulk may be needed or desired for cosmetic and/or aesthetic purposes. Clinical applications for autologous fat transfer are expanding rapidly with recent reported use in breast reconstruction and augmentation, buttock enhancement, treatment of congenital tissue defects, facial reconstruction, and skin rejuvenation. Although this is a very attractive approach and there is an increased trend in replacement of soft tissue volume with AFT, typical survival rates of grafted fat may be poor and overall results may not be satisfactory.
WO 2008/148071 discloses kits, tools, and methods are described for harvesting, processing, and using injectable dermis in volume filling procedures.
WO 2009/003135 discloses system for harvesting fat through liposuction, concentrating the aspirate so obtained, and then re-injecting the concentrated fat into a patient.
There still remains a need for improved systems and methods for processing harvested fat for later use in fat grafting procedures.